


Ketching Feelings

by Pookypunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Add more tags as this goes, Chatting & Messaging, Currently not rated, F/M, OFC most likely has PTSD, OOC, The way i dream he is, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookypunk/pseuds/Pookypunk
Summary: Jamie's family was all brutally murder, and to cope she moved and started talking to a guy online. He becomes her best friend and reverts to drastic measures to meet her.





	Ketching Feelings

Jamie Hadley is an exceptional young lady who gave up everything after her family died. She packed up everything after the investigation and just left. Four years she kept running from her past until one day it walked into her café.

 

“Hello, I’m looking for a Miss Hadley, have you by chance seen her?” said a man with a British accent.

 

Turning around Jamie looked at the man, he was relatively tall maybe a few inches taller than her. He had a nice suit on and as she was looking him over she noticed a tattoo on his hand. “Jamie isn’t available at the moment; can I take a message?” she said.  Jamie really wasn’t sure who he was so there was no way she was going to tell him.

 

“Thank you miss, can you have her call this number. I have some information on something she has been looking into.” He said handing her a card.

 

“Alright. I’ll make sure she gets this, Mr.?” She said.

 

“Ketch, the name is Arthur Ketch. Have a splendid day miss.” He says leaving the café.

 

Jamie started thinking about everything she had been researching lately. Before she called this man, she wanted to know what it could possibly be about. The only things she had been looking up was stuff for the café and stuff about her past. There was only one other person who knew about her past, her best friend. But how can you call one your best friend if they have never met in person. Jamie was on a chat room about paranormal incidents when she met Badbiker69, they never once exchanged real names mostly because Jamie never planned on meeting them in real life. She was to damaged to have real friends. At the end of her shift Jamie went home and decided to see if her best friend was on.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Hey how are you today?

****

****Badbiker69**** : Not bad. Just leaving the office. You?

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : It was alright…. A man came into my café today asking for me… Is it bad I lied?

****

****Badbiker69**** : Not sure. Did he say why?

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : something to do with things I have been researching about my parents deaths.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : It actually scared me…. My first thought was the monsters figured out I was alive and came for me.. Does that make me horrible?

****

****Badbiker69**** : …. Depends was he a monster? Lol

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Oh ha ha what a funny man you are. You are lucky you are no where around me, I would be slapping you right about now.   :P

****

****Badbiker69**** : oooo I’m soooooo scared. I’m shaking in my boots. I bet you hit like a girl. HAHAHAHA

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : JERK! Insulting me that way is no way to stay my friend. Lol jk

****

****Badbiker69**** : Sweetheart you would never stop being my friend. We are just alike you and me, both damaged and are in need of someone to fill that void.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : you are a big sap. Lol. So you never gave me your opinion on what to do about the man. Should I call him?

****

****Badbiker69**** : OK I have a couple of questions first. 1) is he cute? 2) did he seem like a creeper? 3)describe him to me

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : OK first of all, wow blunt are we. He was attractive, but as you know I’m emotionally stunted and this is the closest I’ll ever be to any kind of relationship. He didn’t seem like a creeper, he was very polite. He was kinda tall with dark hair. He has a British accent. He has a tattoo of a cross on his hand. He did have a very nice smile. Does that answer your questions you pain in my ass?

****

****Badbiker69**** : wow you take in a lot of detail. Why don’t you give it a chance and call him? Maybe he has information on the monster!!! Plus, you would get to drool over him like I know you want to.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : you’re a butt head, but I will call and set up a meet with him. But I may message you the entire time I’m there just to keep myself grounded.

****

****Badbiker69**** : you do that and I will try to be on but as I told you last week, I switched shifts for a few. I'm going to get some food and watch some telly. Message me after your call!!

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : OK talk to you soon.

 

Standing up and stretching she walks into her kitchen and pull out yet another TV dinner and throw it in the microwave. While its cooking she decides this is a good time to make the call.

 

“Hi, is this Mr. Ketch?” Jamie asked.

 

“Yes, this is Arthur Ketch, Can I help you?” he said

 

“Um, yeah. My name is Jamie Hadley. You came into the café I work at today.” She said.

 

“Ah, yes. I was wondering if we could meet to discuss the paranormal things you have been researching. I may have some answers for you.” He said.

 

“OK, how about we meet over coffee at my café tomorrow afternoon?” she said.

 

“Sounds good, how does two sound to you?” he said.

 

“Sounds good to me. See you then.” Jamie said.

 

Hanging up the call, she breathed out a sigh of relief. She was very nervous, not knowing how he knew what she was researching and the fact that the man was very handsome. Pulling out her TV dinner Jamie walked back to her computer and turned it on.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : So I set a time to meet him. I’m freaking out right now.

****

****Badbiker69**** : It will be fine. I have faith in you Sweetie. If you feel it necessary take a friend with you.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I can’t take a friend with me. You’re in England.

****

****Badbiker69**** : now whose being sappy. Lol. If I was closer I would come with you.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I’m not being sappy… I’m only speaking the truth. You are my only friend…

****

****Badbiker69**** : My sweet dear, you are so very sweet to consider me a friend. I wish that somehow, we could meet and hang out but, I know your feelings on the subject. So, I will be here for you the only way I can, through this chat room.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : … your making me cry. You are so sweet, maybe one day I will have the courage to meet you.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I bet you’re the prettiest woman on earth, my sweet. Even though we haven’t met i can’t keep you off my mind, you know almost all my dirty little secrets, and I know the biggest secret of your life.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : OK I am full on blubbering now, you happy? You are very sweet to me , I don’t know where my life would have taken me if I had never met you. You know all my secrets except my real name and what I look like.

****

****Badbiker69**** : How about this, I will describe my facial features to you. Then you can let your wonderful imagination run wild. I have short black hair, hazel colored eyes, I haven’t shaved recently so I have some stubble. People say I tend to squint.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : wow… I’m picturing a very beautiful man. SO I guess I’ll describe my face. I have strawberry blonde hair down to my lower back, I’ve been told that my eyes remind people of the ocean. I’m a little on the heavier side so I have chubby face.

****

****Badbiker69**** : you just described heaven…

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : That’s so sweet of you, but you may think differently if you ever see me in real life.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I highly doubt I would think differently.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : You’re so sweet. It’s after midnight her. I should probably go.

 

****Badbiker69:****  Before you do… Happy Anniversary.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : huh? What anniversary?

****

****Badbiker69:****  It’s been 3 years to the day that we first started talking.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : wow I can’t believe its been that long.

****

****Badbiker69:**** I’m glad that I met you. The conversations we have make my day.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : There you are being a sap again. Lol. I’m really glad I met you too.

 

****Badbiker69**** :   Well I think this guy needs to go to bed…. Even though I would rather stay up talking to you.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I would love to stay up and talk to you too, but I must be up and get ready for the meeting with this Ketch guy.

****

****Badbiker69**** : You will do fine sweetie, I have faith in you.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Thanks, I’m glad you have faith in me.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I will always have faith in you, you’re a strong amazing woman. You have this. If things get tough just show him whose boss.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : God I wish I could hug you right now.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I would hold you for as long as you wanted.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : one of these days I may take you up on that offer.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I hope so. Goodnight dear. Sleep well.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Goodnight. I’ll talk to you tomorrow

 

Jamie got up from her computer and started thinking about their conversation tonight. When had it gotten so flirtatious? She thought back, he had been extra sweet to her for at least the past year. They had been going back and forth, it could be classified as flirting. How had she not noticed. As she climbed into bed she started smiling, maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing to meet him in person. 

 

In the morning Jamie laid in bed for a while contemplating on whether to get out of bed. On one hand, she wanted to see what this guy knew and wanted, but on the other hand she had no idea who he was and that scared the crap out of her. Jamie got out of bed and went to her computer, maybe biker was on and could talk her out of this panic attack.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Biker, are you awake/available.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : It’s OK if you’re not available.

****

****Badbiker69**** : no its OK love, I have an app on my phone. I’ll never be too busy to talk to you.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : thanks, I’m panicking. I don’t think I’m going to the meeting. I’m going to call him and cancel. I can’t do this.

****

****Badbiker69**** : OK calm down, it will be OK. What’s wrong, what’s going through that lovely head of yours.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I can’t calm down, I’m terrified.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Sweetie, can you please tell me what exactly is terrifying you? I can’t try and help without knowing how.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : This is one of the times where I wish I would have broken my own rule and agreed to meeting you.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I just need held right now until I calm down.

****

****Badbiker69**** : it’ll be OK, I promise. Go to the meeting and I will keep my phone on me. Message me anytime, I will always answer.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : How do you know it will be OK. I don’t know who this is guy is, what if he kidnaps me.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I highly doubt he will kidnap you dear. If he seems sketchy then leave. Bk?

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Bk. I’ll let you know how it goes.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Bye darling

 

Jamie got up from her computer and went to get dressed. She picked out a pink sweater and a pair of hip hugging black jeans. Jamie had to work after the meeting, so she threw on a pair of sneaks. Jamie’s nerves were going a mile a minute so she pulled out her phone and looked through the messages that Biker had sent her in the last twenty-four hours.  Something about this man just calmed her down.

 

Walking up to the café, she looked inside and saw him sitting at a table playing on his phone. She decided to send a quick message to Biker before going in.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : So, I’m standing outside. He’s already here. Do I really have to go in??

****

****Badbiker69**** : Yes, you really need to go in. You will be fine.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Maybe once this is all over I can finally get the nerve to meet you in person.

****

****Badbiker69**** : We’ll see, go to your meeting and be the strong woman I know you can be.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Bk, OK I’m going in.

 

Jamie put her phone in her pocket and walked in and walked up to Mr. Ketch. “Uh, Mr. Ketch?” she said.

 

“Yes, just give me a minute to finish this email.” He said. Jamie stood there watching Mr. Ketch finish what he was doing. As he looked up and looked at her, she noticed he raised his eyebrows when he realized you were the same person from yesterday. “So, when I came in here yesterday and you said that Jamie wasn’t working was it because you were scared or that you didn’t want anyone knowing who you were?” he asked.

 

“Um, both.” She said.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you or hide you away. I’m actually just here to ask you a few questions about some things you have been researching over the course of the last few years.” He said watching you. “My name is Arthur Ketch and I work for the British Men of Letters. I… I take care of the kind of monsters you have been looking at.”

 

“How do you know what I have been looking at?” Jamie asked.

 

“The people I work for have a computer system set up as to track certain keywords pertaining to ‘monsters’ and we have had quite a few coming from your computer and phone.” Ketch said.

 

“Oh, so why did you come all this way?” she asked.

 

“Well my bosses deemed it necessary to see why you were inquiring into that subject.” he paused while he looked at something on his phone. “complete blood drainage, puncture wounds, are vampire’s real, and many others. Can you explain why you were researching all these things.” He asked.

 

“I, um, I don’t really like to talk about this.” Jamie said. She felt her phone vibrate so she pulled it out. Jamie had a new message from Biker.

 

****Badbiker69**** : Is everything going okay? Stay strong my dear.

 

“I know this may be difficult, but I really need to know. My bosses won’t let me go back home until I have answers. I will get my answers one way or another. The way you act is there isn’t a single person in this town who knows what happened to your family. I would hate for it to get out.” Ketch said.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : He wants me to tell him what happened…. You’re the only one I have told….

 

“I think I have to go” Jamie said, abruptly standing up.

 

****Badbiker69**** : It will be OK, just tell him and get it over with. The sooner you do the sooner he leaves.

 

“I can’t talk about it here. Meet me at this address in half an hour.” She said handing him the address to your house.

 

“Bk I’ll see you in a little bit.” Ketch said.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I told him to meet me at my place, because I can’t be overheard…. Do you think it was stupid of me?

****

****Badbiker69**** : no, you should be comfortable. You’ve got this.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I really don’t know how I could do this without you. You are my rock.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Well, I’m glad I can be here for you, even if it is over the internet.

 

Jamie got home and started boiling water. She figured that he would like tea, heck he was British after all. Jamie was pacing back and forth when the knock came. Jamie walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened the door. Mr. Ketch was standing just off to the side of the door leaning against the frame. In the driveway sat a beautiful Black Norton Commando Motorcycle. “uh, why don’t you come in” she said.

 

****Badbiker69**** : good luck buttercup.

****EverlastingGrace25**** : 

 

“Nice bike” she said.

 

Ketch smiled, “Thanks, she’s my favorite.”

 

“How does she ride? Would you like some tea?” Jamie asked.

 

“Tea would be great, and she rides wonderfully.” He said.

 

Jamie went into the kitchen and prepared a couple cups of tea and took them into the living room.  Mr. Ketch was just making himself comfortable on the couch. “I’m not sure how you take your tea, so I brought a little of everything you could put in it.” She said.

 

“Thank you. So now that we have our tea, how about we talk about your research.” He said.

 

”A few years ago, I came home from work to find my entire family dead. I called the cops. While I was waiting for them to arrive, I held my mother and that’s when I saw the puncture wounds on her. After the police investigation, they told me it was an animal attack, but I didn’t believe them and tried telling them that. Everyone thought I was just upset over the deaths, then the rumors of me being crazy started. So, I moved away and ended up here. That’s when I started researching, and I found a chat room with others who believe in all things that go bump in the night.” Jamie said with tears flowing down. “excuse me, I’ll be right back.” She said standing up and walking away.

 

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I broke down. I don’t know if I can face him anymore.

****

****Badbiker69**** : What’s wrong? Talk to me.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Everything came flooding back in a flashback. I can’t stop crying.  

 

“Miss Hadley? Everything OK?” Mr. Ketch said.

 

“I-I’m fine, please just give me a minute.” She said.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Just breathe, it will be OK.

 

Mr. Ketch walked into the kitchen as you were finishing reading the last message. “Miss Hadley, are you sure you are OK?” he asked.

 

“No, I’m not Mr. Ketch. I’m far from OK. I’ll never be like I was.” She said.

 

“Please, call me Arthur. You were correct on your assumptions that it was a vampire. I took the liberty of doing a background on you and I came across the article about your family, I went to your hometown and got the police report. I’m sorry this has happened to you, but I may be able to try and help you through it.” Ketch said. “I don’t normally help people like this, not my style, but you seem like an exceptional young woman. So, because of that I will help you get through this. We can start tomorrow, I need to go get some shut eye. Here’s my number, call me when you’re ready.” He said as he walked out.

 

Jamie walked over to her computer and started messaging Biker.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : He left. He wants to help me get over this. Should I trust him?

****

****Bidbiker69**** : Did he seem trustworthy to you?

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : He didn’t give me a reason not to.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Then I would give it a shot. What could be the harm in it.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : I think it’s time we meet, I think I would feel better about all of this if you were here.

****

****Badbiker69**** : …. Are you sure?

****

****EverlastingGrace69**** : Yes, I have never been surer about this. Hell, we’ve know each other for three years, that’s longer than I ever expected to stay in contact with anyone after they died.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I’ll see if I can get some time off, and try to make that happen. Isn’t your birthday coming up?

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : That would be great, and yes, my birthday is next week, why?

****

****Badbiker69**** : I was just wondering if I had my dates right, that is all.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : You my friend, are a bad liar. LOL.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I am not a bad liar. I just like to give a little away.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Sure, you do. You just can’t admit when I’ve caught you in lie. If you remember I’ve done it before.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Yeah, yeah. You win.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : YAY!! You don’t usually let me win!

****

****Badbiker69**** : Well you’ve worn me down. Did you ever think of that, hmm?

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : No not really, but I am glad I did.

****

****Badbiker69**** : I’m going to get off here, need to call the boss and see if I can get some time away to come and meet the best woman in the world.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Flattery will get you very far my friend.

****

****Badbiker69**** : Figured it would. Goodnight dear.

****

****EverlastingGrace25**** : Goodnight.

 

Jamie got off her computer and went and sat on her couch thinking about the events that went on during the day.  Thinking about the chance of meeting Biker gave her butterflies. She realized that she had fallen for the man she never met and it scared her and excited her all at the same time.  Maybe he feels the same about her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I enjoy feedback. :)


End file.
